The Practicalities of Potions
by Penelope Clearwater
Summary: Hermione/Snape. Who said potions couldn't be fun?


****

THE PRACTICALITIES OF POTIONS

PART ONE 

A/N: Hehe, this story is a little different, I quite like it though so please let me know what you think!! Puhlease review this for me!! Thanks!!

Severus Snape turned to face the fifth year potions class with all the enthusiasm of a condemned man. He was in a particularly vindictive mood that day, having lost out on the defence against the dark arts job yet AGAIN to that insufferable Lupin. However, the one thing guaranteed to cheer Snape up, was making a students life a misery – all the more so if that student happened to be Harry Potter.

"Mr Potter" Snape barked irritably. "Kindly do not slouch in your chair – you know the rules. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry gaped at Ron and Hermione, aghast. He had grown accustomed to Snape picking fault with him – but this? Ron grinned sympathetically, but Hermione stared straight ahead, hanging on Snapes every word.

"What's up with her?" Harry hissed.

"You know Hermione, she lives to study – probably doesn't want to miss anything – it might be on a test after all." Ron replied his usual dry humour evident in his voice.

For once, Hermione was not thinking about her work. She was lost, gazing at the Professor. You could drown in his eyes she thought dreamily to herself. She stared at him for what seemed an eternity, drinking in every detail, every contour of his face, hungry for more. Even Snapes shoulder length black hair – lank and greasy by all accounts – to her was perfection personified. Forcing herself out of her daydreams, she prepared to concentrate all her efforts on the day's lesson – how else was she supposed to impress him?

That day, the class was working on a complex laughter potion. This annoyed Snape further, as it went against all his principles to allow, much less encourage laughter in his classes. Hermione began to slice up her madrake root as precisely as possible, while Harry and Ron set the cauldron burning. The students worked amicably, despite the disruption of Neville dropping his cauldron on Dean's foot, spilling his potion in the process. Snape took great delight in making Neville lick the potion off the filthy dungeon floor. Harry watched in anger as hot tears spilled down Nevilles chubby cheeks, but did nothing. He had learned the hard way not to mess with Snape.

When the potions were ready to test, Snape swept round, peering into the cauldrons one by one, praising the Slytherins and directing snide comments at the Gryffindors. Upon reaching Hermione, he peered directly over her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt the familiar flush creeping across her cheeks.

"Nice work Miss Granger, take five points for Gryffindor."

A hush fell over the class. It was utterly unknown for Snape to give points to anyone other than a Slytherin – and even that was a rarity. Hermione grinned shyly with pride. God, she's got a beautiful smile Snape thought to himself. He almost choked at the impact of these thoughts. For Gods sake man – she's fifteen years old! She was so pure, untouched – perfect. Her skin…..so soft. Snapping back to reality with a painful jolt, blissfully unaware that he had been gazing lecherously at Hermione, Snape stammered uncharacteristically. 

"Erm, that's uh, eh what I meant to say is that's enough for today – now get out of my sight." He snapped, regaining his composure.

As the class turned to leave, Snape was unable to help himself. He grabbed Hermione gently by the shoulder. She jumped, her skin tingling at his very touch.

"Miss Granger, might I have a word…."

Harry and Ron left the dungeon, watching curiously as Snape slammed the door behind them, pausing only to throw a particularly venomous look at Harry.

Back inside the cold, dank dungeon Hermione leaned back against the stone wall, feeling that if she did not have some support she would collapse. Her heart thudded so strongly, she felt sure her chest would burst. Snape turned and walked over to her, his cool eyes roving her body, taking in every inch. He stood in front of her, his hand resting on the wall, right by her face.

"I wanted to talk to you about your great um, potential Miss Granger, you are probably the most gifted student that I have ever had the pleasure of teaching." Snape drawled, his thin lips folding into a smile, tilting his head towards hers. Hermione gasped. This was what she had been dreaming of, all she had to do was move her head, and they would be kissing….At that the dungeon door banged open and Draco Malfoy strode in.

"Sir, I left my transfiguration text book, Professor McGonagall sent me to collect it, she was being completely unreasonable as usual and…."

Before Malfoy could finish his sentence Snape had whipped round, his eyes flashing with rage.

"Malfoy!" he roared. "Get out, just…get out."

Malfoy left, looking wounded – he was used to being Snapes favourite student after all. By the time Snape had gathered himself and turned around, Hermione had gone.

A/N: hehe I hope you like this! ;-)


End file.
